Murphy's Law
by Silvershadow471
Summary: The land may be filled with draugr and dragons, but there are also such creatures as dogs and deer. This is a story from another point of view, that of one young bear who is determined to get the girl of his dreams. Ah, lovebirds, but who ever considers the affairs of a bear? Written with Skyrim in mind, but it doesn't matter.


**Based on a true story. I don't usually write romance or tragedy, so let's see how this goes.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The day had finally come!<p>

He was going to be the luckiest bear in the world in the morning, when he would next see his beloved, the most beautiful bear he had ever known, the love of his life.

Because of his excitement, he couldn't sleep more than a wink. He gave up his futile efforts a little while before sunrise and left the cave, careful not to disturb the peace of the night. The air was brisk and cool on his nose and in his ears, and when he opened his mouth, he thought he could see his breath fog up the air.

Oh, but the cold wouldn't bother him anymore! Soon he'd be with his girl, and then nothing would faze him! He could imagine it now: fishing in the river with her by his side, nestling against her fur in their shared cave, having a couple of rambunctious cubs together.

He sighed, ambling toward the stream whilst lost in his fantasy. Soon, he would make it a reality.

She was outgoing, adventurous, spontaneous, and inquisitive. One afternoon he was resting under a tree when he spotted her across the river. She was soaking her paws, but at a rustle in the bushes, she turned around to see a pair of people. He tensed, prepared to rush to her defense, but the people did not seem to notice her. They walked, holding paws, before the short-furred one stepped in front of the other. It dropped to the ground, making some quiet noises in its language and presenting a small, shiny thing.

The long-furred one made a high-pitched sound before slipping the yellow ring around one of its dull claws. It wrapped itself around the other, but neither was violent; they seemed, to him, to be happier than they were before.

While he was distracted, she snuck closer, watching the people. And she was joyful! The ritual was new and exciting, and she loved its meaning so much that she could barely keep her paws on the ground!

Remembering her ecstasy from some moons ago triggered a rumble in his throat. Neither of them had completely understood the strange ritual, but she loved it nonetheless. It seemed like the ring made the two people closer, like a mating sign. And oh, did he want to be her mate….

He wanted to be different; she adored different, and this was the perfect way to be different. He had been wandering upstream last half moon when he found some people by a tree. They yowled loudly and fled, but one of them left a ring: A very bright ring, like it was its own shining sun. It took him a moment to figure out how to carry it without the bendable claws the people have, but he was determined to not let anything stand in his way. If he held it between the pads of his paw and walked carefully, then maybe he could get it to his cave….

The sun was beginning to rise now, and she would be out by the river soon. He turned around, trotting back to his den to retrieve his gift, too anxious to even stop and eat anything.

He hid it behind a small rock near the back of his room just in case some creature found his cave. He nudged the stone out of place and caught the ring around his claw. Once he was outside, though, he noticed that its bright luster was no longer there. No, no, no, that wouldn't do! Startled, he examined it. It smelled of dust, so much so his nose tickled, so he hoped the dust was just blocking its brightness.

Hooking it over his tooth, he hurried to the river and dunked his muzzle in despite the cold. Like he had guessed, the ring's shine was back, a small fact that relieved him greatly.

He heard a crack to his left. His head whipped up in time to see a flash come from a bow before he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He roared, rearing up onto his hind legs in a futile attempt to escape the arrow lodged in his skin. It hurt, but it was also keeping him from his mission.

The person with the bow didn't look like a person; it was shiny, and it had horns on its head. It drew another arrow and released it with a loud growl. It missed.

What if it had hit him? Maybe he wouldn't be able to get his girl after all. But why did it have to happen to him, and why now? He stepped forward, wincing from the weight on his injured shoulder; he was going to make the man go away so he could get to more important matters.

However, instead of being intimidated, the man dropped his bow and ran forward, pulling a sword from its side and lighting a flame in its paw. With another roar, he reached up to slash out with his claws, but his wounded shoulder couldn't move fast enough to protect him.

He saw a glint of metal, and his last thought was how it wasn't as bright as the ring he still held on to for his beloved.

* * *

><p><strong>...really. Based on a true story. My brother was wandering through Skyrim one day and came across a bear by a stream. He had been utilizing that glitch-trick where you cast Soul Trap on a dead bear to infinitely level up your conjuration stat, so he ran up and killed the bear. When he looted it, however, he got a bear pelt, bear claws, and a gold ring.<strong>

**We wondered what a bear would be doing with a ring, and then my brother said, "Maybe he was going to see his beloved." And then this happened.**

**I feel like I should apologize for this, but I'm really not sorry. Thanks for reading~ n.n**


End file.
